


True Hearts Never Lie

by Animes Fiction (LoverofAnime)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime/pseuds/Animes%20Fiction
Summary: So I am here again and well I do really need to work on my Sailor Moon fanfiction but I want to try this out. I also had to give Heather a late birthday present so I asked what she would like for a story. So this story is Heather's Late Birthday Present and it is late because her birthday is in October and well yup but who cares. So this first chapter is to get let you all know the world that they live in. And so you can meet the characters somewhat.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I am here again and well I do really need to work on my Sailor Moon fanfiction but I want to try this out. I also had to give Heather a late birthday present so I asked what she would like for a story. So this story is Heather's Late Birthday Present and it is late because her birthday is in October and well yup but who cares. So this first chapter is to get let you all know the world that they live in. And so you can meet the characters somewhat.

In this world, there are these things that are called soulmate marks. Only a small percentages of people have a soulmate mark. The soulmate marks are the first words that soulmates will say to each other. So people that have this marks think that it is a blessing because they know that their soulmate will love them no matter what. But the other people with the mark think of it as a curse. They think that they are stuck with this people for the rest of their lives. People think that a soulmate mark only means that you are going to have a romantic relationship with your soulmate but there can be a platonic relationship with the soulmate. Platonic relationships are very rare.

If a celebrity has a soulmate mark they tend to hide it from the public because they do not want everyone to try and find out that their soulmates will say and also because the more crazy fans will use their marks to try and make it so that they are the celebrity's soulmate and if they do find their soulmate they try to keep the relationship a secret so no one will try to hurt their soulmate.

Some soulmates can feel each other's pain. This is not common but it isn’t rare. They feel each other's pain only when it is too much for the person to handle and they try to do something drastic like kill themselves. But after they do that they can still feel each other's pain because the gateway is open and they are just letting there pain go through. They will not know that they are letting their soulmates feel their pain until they meet each other or the soulmate tells the other that they can feel each other's pain. Some soulmates keep that they can feel each other's pain because let like to know when their soulmate is hurt.

Some soulmates can actually send each other what they are thinking. This is the rarest gift that soul mates can get. Not a lot is known about it but they do know that they can feel each other's thoughts and their pain. There are times that only one person in the soulmate pair can send a thought to their soulmates but only when they are 100 percent desperate and is in need of so cheering up. Some soulmates can get this gift but they have to be made for each other. They also have to know them very well.

This world also has the Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics. Everyone in this world is either Alpha, Beta, or Omega. There are no one free form this second gender and almost no way of changing their second gender. There is a way but it is hard on the body because it is forcing the body to change from one-second gender to another. Some people that get this treatment can die and it also can lead people to go insane.

Alpha’s make up the world by only 10 percent. They are the people that tend to get the high-end jobs and the ones that can rule the world. Alpha’s can marry or mate either a Beta or an Omega. It is rare to see an Alpha to mate another Alpha and it is often looked down upon, even if they are soulmates.

When an Alpha presents as an Alpha they go through this thing call a rut. Ruts are when an Alpha can knot their mate to them. But only Omegas can really take a knot. Alphas can get other Ruts but only when they smell Omegas that are in heat. Alphas also have this thing called an Alpha Brain. Alpha Brains are the things that make an Alpha possessive of their mate. Some Alphas do not listen to the Alpha Brain but others only listen to their Alpha Brain. Alpha Brain tends to know if the person that they see is right for them but the Alpha Brain can do that with a lot of people.

For females that present as an Alpha, they do go through a rut and they can and only some of the female Alphas get a female dick that is only present when they are in a rut, they can not get pregnant, but the others keep the female form and are able to get pregnant still.

Beta’s make up most of the world with an 80 percent. They are the people that can get any job. They can get a high-end job but they have to work harder for it then. People will not let them naturally have those jobs. Betas tend to end up with other Betas or Alphas. It is rare to see a Beta with an Omega because in this society only people that can have an Omega is an Alpha. People look down upon Betas and Omegas relationships. People in this society think that Betas can’t help an Omega throughout their heat because they have no knot like Alphas.

Betas do not have a thing called the Beta Brain because they tend to be more simple-minded and they go through dates to find the right person for them. They are also the people that can keep the peace between two Alphas because they do not give two shits about what the Alphas are doing.

When someone presents as a Beta they don’t really go through anything special like a heat or a rut. The go through puberty.

Omegas make up 10 percent of the population. Omegas are seen as people that shouldn’t do anything. Omegas are thought to be people that should say at home or they should only have a job that is with children. Omegas are thought to be too emotional to be able to work in a government position and service time in the military. Some Omegas try to get those rules changed but it isn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Omegas tend to end up with an Alpha as a mate. There are times that it is okay for an Omega to end up with a Beta. Omegas that end up with other Omegas are shunned. No one will even talk to them. They are seen as sinners because they like someone of the same second gender. Once again Omegas are trying to get that social outcasting removed but it will not be removed.

When an Omega presents as an Omega they go through this thing that is called Heat. Heat is when the body says that they are the most futile. Omegas have to go throughout heat every month. Heats are only once a month thankfully and they are allowed to miss school for their heats.

Only some male Omegas can get pregnant but others can still get a female. Mainly female Alpha pregnant. Omegas have this thing called the Omega Brain and it is a lot like the Alpha Brain telling them that this person can be your Alpha. Submit to this person. Some or a lot of Omegas tend not to listen to their Omega Brain unless it gives them a good reason to.

In this world, rape is not a real thing with Omegas in heat or really they think that an Omega is just asking for it. When an Omega that is in heat there is three type of Omegas heat. One can remember everything that happens in heat and has their mind during the heat. Two can remember some of the heat but only after the heat has passed. The third is Omegas that can’t remember anything that happens in their heat. If you are a person that has the third type of heat then you should get an Alpha that asked about everything they can do before your heat evens begins but that is the same with the second and finding Alphas or even Betas like that is hard. For the first type get an Alpha or Beta that respects you and understands the word “no” or “stop”. It is hard to find an Alpha like that because there are a lot of Alphas that think that they are entitled to get what they want because they are at the top of the food chain.

* * *

As Alice was growing up she was always told that she was lucky to have a soulmate, because she was wouldn’t get anyone else to love her. She was told that she was worthless. She was told that no one would love her. She was told that her soulmate might even hate her. She was told that she was useless. She was told that she was a freak and she shouldn’t have been born. When Alice presented as an Omega she was told that she was a slut. The only thing that she was good for was a quick fuck. That she was a whore. That she couldn’t do anything. At school, she was treated the same as she was at home. She was called a freak because she didn’t talk. That she refused to talk. The teachers had tried to force her to talk but when they couldn’t get her to talk she was called stupid. She was bullied at school. No one believed that she was abused not just by her mother but by her class and her teachers. She had tried to get help but the police didn’t believe her because her mother was high up on the social ladder. While all but three. One was a doctor and he noticed that she was acting strange so he keeps an eye on her. Alice had tried to kill herself and made sure that she left a note explaining why. But she was saved by the doctor. The mate of the doctor read the note and told the doctor that she was staying with them. Their child was fine with it because she did want new friends.

* * *

As Wyatt was growing up he was told by everyone in his family that he was lucky to have or to know who his soulmate was. He was taught to love his soulmate no matter what. That he should accept them no matter how they looked. He was told to tell his soulmate that he loved them. He had a loving family that supported him no matter what. When he presented as an Alpha he was told that he most likely had an Omega as a soulmate. He was told that he needs to protect his omega soulmate no matter what. He should keep his soulmate safe. But no one could know his words because they might try to make him think that they are his soulmate. He was famous. Everyone knows who he is. He is a famous model. He didn’t need his soulmate to work because he would bring in good money. He was told that he had to support his soulmate. He felt when his soulmate tried to kill themselves. He looked up what can cause someone to try and kill themselves. He wasn’t happy with what he found. He promises to himself if he was to ever find her he would try his hardest to keep them happy.

* * *

Heather knew that she was lucky to have a soulmate and also knew that she was lucky to have a loving family. She knows that every family is like her and there are some people that don't want a soulmate. She knows that there are things as abuse but her parents which are her birth parents made sure that she knows and how to see people that are abused. She was one of the ones that noticed that her new adopted sister was abused but it was one of the worst in her mind. She was happy that she presented as an Alpha because that gave her more reason to help her adopted sister. She is somewhat sad because she is going to have a hard time with having children and she knows that she wants some. But she has a feeling that her soulmate is going to be an alpha like her. She also has a feeling that her soulmate doesn’t want a soulmate because of something. She knows that relationship is going to be a roller coaster of a relationship. She knows that she will meet them and they might not like her because she is their soulmate but she knows that she wouldn't care because she will love them even if they don’t love her.

* * *

Tommy didn’t even want a soulmate. Tommy just wanted to join the military like his mother and father. He did research about people having soulmates and joining the military. What he found didn’t make him happy. He had to find his soulmate and make sure that they are okay with him being in the military because the small population of people with soulmates can feel each other pain and knows when something bad has happened to them. He was happy that he presented as an Alpha because it would be easier to get into the military then it is when if he was an Omega. Omegas can’t join the military or anything that has to be with the government because they are seen as being soft. He knows that it is not right to think like that but he can’t change the way people think. He knows that he has to find his soulmate but he doesn’t really want to find him or her. He just wants to live his life how he wants to and not be held back because of his soulmate. He also hopes that his soulmate would be okay with him in the military so he will be happy but in the back of his mind he actually does want his s, ulmate because he knows that his soulmate will love him no matter what and the Alpha brain knows that he will love his soulmate no matter what. Tommy’s Alpha Brain knows what Tommy doesn’t want to say out loud.


	2. Alice 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime: So I know that I have some of the things that I have most likely written down wrong but I am not a psychiatrist. I am researching what I am talking about but I will get things wrong. So everything that I am be using is coming from the internet and I know that it is not always right. Just want you to know and if you do know anything then please let me know… I will like to get things right mainly if it is something that deals with mental illnesses or disorders because I do not want to make people think that this is what this mental disorder.

Alice was walking around the mall, trying hard not to get a panic attack because of all the people that were around her, the only reason that she was even there, to begin with, was that she was with her sister. But she had somehow managed to lose her. Alice doesn’t even know who she managed to lose her sister she just did. Alice tried to remember where they were going but she couldn’t because of her trying not to get have a panic attack and it takes a lot out of her. She doesn’t know what to do. She could call her sister but she also can't because too many people are around for her to feel comfortable with talking even if she talked softly. Also, it is not like she can talk in front of people anyways. As of right now, she wishes that she was back in the comfort of her own home, or someplace where she feels safe. She is also hoping that her sister finds her to help calm her down. She doesn’t even know why she came out. Alice normally doesn’t even leave the house unless it is for school or going to her backyard.

Alice tries to calm down by think of what she is wearing and her hair. Alice had her hair down and curled it. She had a hat on her head. She was wearing a black band shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. She also had her black over the shoulder bag that had her notebook in it. It isn’t really helping.

So Alice continued to walk around the mall. She had no idea where she was heading but she just continued to walk. She really hated being in a public place where she was surrounded by strangers. She doesn’t know what she should do because of all the strangers or people that aren't safe to her are around her. She hopes that she can find her sister soon and ask her if they could just go home because that is all she wants to do right now.

Then someone walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and started to freak out in her mind but she managed to turn and look at who tapped her on the shoulder. She knows that it isn’t her sister because her sister would just talk to her. She saw a male with messy brown hair and dark blue eyes that make her feel like they could see everything that she is. He was wearing a soft blue shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Alice thought that he looks like someone that she has seen before but she can’t remember where she has seen him before. She tries to remember but then her Omega Brain but in and was telling her to submit to him. That he was the one that Omega brain wanted to be her mate. Omega Brain also told Alice that he was safe. Alice didn’t listen to everything that Omega Brain was saying but did listen to safe part, which makes it somewhat mad at her because it just wants her to be happy and Omega Brain knows that he will make her happy.

She notices that he was about to talk so she listens because you never know if that person can be the one that says her words. She also wants to know how his voice sounds, well mostly Omega Brain.

“Hello, Miss, do you know where the Music Store is,” he asked with a voice that once again makes Omega Brain freak out and say submit to him. It was also saying something else but she doesn’t really hear it.

Then it hit her. The male was her soulmate. He said her words. Alice couldn't believe it. She never thought that she would find the person that said her words because of everything she was put through. Yes, she felt the love from her soulmate but still, it felt weird that she got to hear her words. She is still slightly stuck on what her biological mother always told her. That she would never find her soulmate and if she did well he wouldn't have what she said on him. Alice thinks that if she ever had a soulmate or she finds her it would only be one-sided, that her soulmate would never love her. Alice knows that it is bullshit because she can feel the love from her soulmate mainly after she failed suicide attempt.

Alice looked at him and signed, _It is up on the second floor. I can show you if you would like me too._

The male had a confused look on his face and she then held out her index finger. She knows that she isn’t his soulmate because he would have known ASL because most people that have soulmates have the signs on their arms if their first words are in ASL. Or he could be because she can talk but she doesn’t know if she can speak to him right now because well she was too out in the open and she doesn’t feel safe. She wishes that she was his soulmate because then she could prove to her mother that she had one but she knows her luck and to her, she most likely wasn’t his.

Alice started to look through her bag for her notebook so she can write what she had signed. She knows that she put it in her bag before she left the house because she can’t go anywhere without it because most people do not know ASL. She found it on the bottom of her bag. It was a teal notebook that was about a fourth of the normal size notebook but she liked it because it could easily fit in her bag. She got her notebook out but notice that the pen that she normally keeps in her notebook didn’t stay there. She then looked back into her bag to see if she can find the pen. She couldn’t find or feel it. She also couldn’t feel any of the other pens that she normally kept in her bag but then she remembered that she emptied all of the pens out so she would have more room.

“Are you looking for a pen,” asked her soulmate, “you can use mine if you want.”

Alice looked at him and saw that he was holding out a pen. She smiled and took the pen hesitantly. She wrote down in the notebook what she had signed and showed him it.

“Sure lead the way,” said her soulmate, “Oh, I am Wyatt.”

She looked at Wyatt and smiled and wrote in the notebook, ~I am Alice. It is nice to meet you.~

She started to walk to the escalator and walked on. Alice looked behinded her and notice that Wyatt was followed her. She smiled and wrote down in the notebook, ~So what are you looking for in the music store~.

She was trying to make some small talk so she wouldn’t start to freak out again because it feels like she is going to. It seems like he was going to go the small talk.

“Just some albums that I want to get,” said Wyatt, “Also if you don’t mind but why aren’t you talking.”

Alice looked him in the eyes and noticed that he was curious about it and he was nice so he wasn’t going to be mean to her if she did tell him why but then her mind started to act up. She didn’t know if she should answer this because what if he did make fun of her. What if he thought that she was a freak. What if he… Were going through her head. She could feel herself about to panic.

She took in a deep breath and held it in and counted to ten. She let out that breath slowly. She knew that she should just tell him but she doesn't want him to reject her. She took in another breath and let it out shaky. She was going to tell him and she could handle the want if. She wasn’t going to let her anxiety take control of her on this.

~I am a selective mute~ she wrote down and showed him the notebook. Her hands were shaky because she had never really told others about this. It was normally her sister that did this for her.

“Oh I’m sorry,” said Wyatt, “I shouldn’t have asked because it wasn’t any of my business. Also, thank you for telling me.”

Alice smiled, she could tell by his voice that he was being honest and really did mean what he had said. She didn’t get what she thought she was going to get. She continued to walk to the Music Store. The two didn't talk anymore because Alice couldn’t think of anything else to say. She was also once again wishing that she was his soulmate but she doesn’t think that she is.

She was happy that she had Wyatt for a soulmate but she still doesn’t know if she was Wyatt’s. She hoped that she was but she didn’t know. She also hopes that Wyatt would be okay with being friends. Her sister always said that she needed more friends in her life. Alice hopes that he would be friends with her. He was one of the first people that didn’t just reject her because she is a selective mute. He was the first person that she had told herself. Alice looked up and saw that the music store was close to them. Alice gave a soft smile and tapped Wyatt’s shoulder and pointed out the store.

“Umm… can we hang out some more. I would like to get to know you,” asked Wyatt.

Alice smiled and nodded her head. She was happy that she is going to get to know her soulmate and maybe she will actually be able to speak to him. She hopes that she could be able to speak to him. She doesn’t know if she is strong enough to be able to speak but only time will tell. She hopes that he is okay with her not telling him that he said her words or even that she has a mark but she wants to make sure that he was the one for her but hey who can she just write to someone that says that hey you're my soulmate am I yours.

She doesn’t want to get looked at weirdly. She hopes that he is. Alice and her Omega Brian wants to be his one, which is one thing that they both agreed on. She wants to get over everything that happened to her. She wants to be happy and loved for once in her life and step out of the shadow that her mother has left her in to try and get out of herself. Alice took another breath and wrote down her phone number and gave it him with ~ ~~Call me~~ Text me if you want to hang out~.

She smiled when she saw him nod his head. She watched as he walked into the store. She hopes that he does text her to hang out some more. She turned around and went back looking for her sister. So she could tell her about what just happened. She was super happy to have met him. She did think that he reminds her so someone that she has seen before. She pulled out her phone and notice that he was the same person as her background. He was Wyatt Hales.

Alice felt so stupid for not knowing that he was her crush but she was happy that she can actually show her sister what her soulmate looks like. She smiled and giggled. She also notices that she had a text from her sister. Well, not just one text more like a good hundred. Most of them saying where are you.

Alice answered her sister that she was fine and wants to know where she is or if she should stay where she was. She got where he sister is. She started to walk over to where her sister was. As she was walking she remember where the two of them were actually going. She wants to laugh because she finally remembered but she didn’t. She shook her head and continued to go to where her sister is now. She got to where her sister had told her where she would be so she started to look of a female with long brown hair and big emotional eyes. Alice knows that her sister was wearing her normal outfit which is a black long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots. Alice saw where her sister is and walked over to where she was. Alice smiled as her sister pulled her into a hug. She knows that her sister was most likely worried about her because they had both lost each other.

“So did anything exciting happen while you were lost,” she asked.

Alice smiled and nodded. She started to write in the notebook and notice that she still had Wyatt’s pen. Alice blushed a little and continued to write. She showed her sister the notebook and what she had written, ~Well I may have met my soulmate.~

Her sister’s eyes widen and she looked at Alice. Alice truthfully didn’t know that her sister was thinking. She knows that she probably didn't know what to think about this or how to feel.

“You serious about this,” she asked, Alice could hear that disbelief in her voice but she can also hear the what the fuck, I  should have to know that you would find your before I find mine.

Alice nodded and wrote, ~I don’t know if I am his through but I think I may have to speak for his… but I need to get to know him more and better before I do that. But I feel safe around him… that is for sure. Also, Omega Brain was crazy about him.~

Alice’s sister nodded and said, “Let's go home and tell papa and dad. Also, what does he look like.”

Alice smiles and pulls out her phone and shows her the screen saver that she has on it. Alice’s sister mouth drops open and looked up from, the phone to her sister.

“Really, he is your,” started the sister in disbelief.

Alice nods and smiles looking at her phone wondering when he would text her about meeting up and hanging out. She also wonders if she is his soulmate like he is hers. She would love for him to be hers because then she wouldn’t feel as bad about having a crush on him as she did which was bad but at least it wasn’t stalker level bad like she knows that some of his fans were at. She also wonders if he has a soulmate mark as well. Her sister continued to ask questions about what happened, like how did it happen, as they walked home to go tell their parents about what had happened and what they are going to do in case Wyatt had Alice’s mark as well or if he didn’t.

Alice could tell that her sister was happy because Alice had the might of just meet her soulmate but she could also tell that her sister was sad because she had yet to meet her own. Alice wondered if her sister was going to have a good soulmate. Alice also wonders if she would get the job that she wanted so badly. Alice wants to be an engineer but she also knows that it might not happen with the way that the world is but Alice knows that she was good at fixing thing so maybe just maybe whoever she gets with will let her do engineering. Alice hopes that she finds that kind of person that doesn’t care about second genders and their roles in the world, but she also knows that those people are hard to find.

The two got home. Alice was the first one to go inside because she was tired. Her sister not far behind her. Alice placed her bag on the hook that saw to really hold her jacket but she normally doesn’t wear one because it wasn’t really that cold to her. She looked at the floor and notice that the pen that she normally has in her bag was on the floor. She bent down and pick it up and put it back into her bag. She was happy to be home. She walked away from the door to let her sister in the house and hang up her jacket. Alice walked into the living room where her adopted parents are.

Alice was happy that they adopted her. She was also surprised that they could adopt her because of how high in society her biological mother was. She truthfully didn’t think that she was going to be able to get adopted from them. But she was glad that they could. Okay, Alice did know how they got her but she does like to think about what let them get the proof so they can get her. She didn’t know how they got her really but she was happy that they did. She was also happy because they supported her any way they could and told her to try and you might get to where you want to be. They also want to change her last name to theirs but the judge didn’t let them do that they also don’t have the money to do it as well.

“So how was the mall,” asked her papa.

Alice smiled and said, “It was fun.”

Alice could only talk when her adopted parents, sister, and herself were alone together. She needs to feel safe in order to talk around people and as of right now she only felt safe around her sister and parents. She knew that part of the reason she cannot talk around others or out in public was because of her anxiety that she knows that she should get treated for but she just doesn’t want to right now. She also wasn’t ready to go and get the treatment. She doesn’t know when she will be ready for it.

“That is good and did anything happen,” asked her dad.

Alice and her sister nodded their heads at their dad’s question. Alice’s parents are married and they are both males. Her dad is a Beta while her Papa is an Omega. Her sister, on the other hand, is an Alpha. Her dad’s name is Hunter and her papa’s name is Shane. Alice smiles and walks over to where her papa was sitting. Alice knows that they sometimes have a hard time because of how people think. That Omega’s should only be with Alpha’s but Alice thinks that people should be together if they love each other and not worry about their second gender.

“So what happened,” asked her papa, Shane.

“Well, I might have lost Alice in the crowd,” said the sister.

Alice wanted to laugh because she saw the look that Hunter was giving her sister. She couldn’t see the look that Shane was giving her but she had a feeling that it was very close to the look that Hunter was giving her.

“Heather, you should know better than to lose your sister in a crowd,” said Shane.

Alice gave Heather the I am sorry look and then looked back at Shane.

“But if she didn’t lose me I would have run into the person that I think is my soulmate,” she said.

Alice could tell that her adopted parents were thinking about what she had just said. Alice looked to see the face that Hunter had. She could tell that he hadn’t completely got it yet but then something flashed before his face. Hunter was up and walked over to where Alice was sitting with Shane. He was kneeling in front of her to see her face. He was looking to see if she was lying. Alice knows that Hunter knows that she wouldn’t lie to him about that but he wants to make sure that she was going to tell him the truth and if she was okay with how things may play out. Alice was happy that he cared enough to make sure that she was okay and that she was going to be safe with how things were going to happen but she also thinks that he was being too protective and she doesn’t really know how to tell him that.

“Hunter, I think it is time to let Alice figure things out on her own,” said Shane, “We will be here if she needs us but remember, Alice needs to get her own life experience and learn from them herself. We can’t stop her from this. Also, I am sure that she will be fine. She is smart and knows if she needs help.”

“I just don’t want her to get hurt,” said Hunter.

Alice patted Hunter on the head and said, “But I need to learn and I know that if I need any of you that you will be there and will come running to make sure that I am happy. Also, I just want to be his friend first and foremost right now.”

Alice didn’t want to say it out loud but she knows that Shane and Hunter know that she thinks that it is one-sided. Alice moved to get up and walked out of the room but Heather stopped her from leaving.

“You do know we, just, don’t want you to get hurt. I am going to let you be you and learn but I want to know if he ever hurts you… and I do mean any type of hurt,” said Heather.

Alice nodded, she knows if she didn’t she would regret it. Alice is happy that her family is going to let her learn from something. Well, she already had but this is going to be something different to learn from. She may even get a boyfriend. She isn’t holding her breath. She hugged Heather back and moved so she was out of the hug and walked up towards her room. She wants to write down what happened in her journal before something else happens and she doesn’t remember everything that did happen. She also wants to read everything that she has written so she can remember what has happened. She was already on her third one. The first two were filled up before she came to live with her family.

She walked into her room which was close to the stairs. She didn’t want a room on the second floor because of her suicidal thoughts that she did have. She knows that she should talk to someone about everything that happened but she can’t bring herself to talk about it yet. She hasn’t talked to her family about it either. She doesn’t even know if she will ever talk to her family about it. They pretty much know everything that has happened.

She enters her black and white themed room and walked over to her desk that was under the window. She got out her journal and started to write down everything that has happened. After she did her entry she was called to go eat. She walked out of the room and into the dining room where the rest of her family was. She took her spot and they started to eat their food.

After she eats, she took her plate into the kitchen and washed it. There was a rule in this house. You have to wash the dishes that you use. She then pulled out a glass and filled it with water. She with the glass in hand walked back to her room. She seats the glass down on the nightstand and grabbed her towels and pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and then put on her pj’s. She brushed her hair and walked back to her room. She was ready to go to bed. She hopes that she can get a good night's sleep. She knows that her alarm was on to walk her up so she knows that she was good to go. She got comfortable in her bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime: I hope you like it so far. Bye Bye. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
